


The Wild Girls of Magnolia

by The_Empress_of_Everything



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Best Friends, Blue Pegasus is a bar, Cana and Juvia are the best roommates, Cana and Juvia friendship, Cana and Lucy friendship, Dancing in the Rain, Drunken Shenanigans, Gen, Love and Lucky is a coffee shop, Lucy and Juvia friendship, Non-Linear Narrative, THE CELERY INCIDENT WILL BE REVEALED, The Girls are out of control, These two are nutty as fruitcakes, Wild Girls of Magnolia, bacon revival is totally a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Empress_of_Everything/pseuds/The_Empress_of_Everything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Partners in crime. Best friends. Drinkers of coffee and alcohol. Queens of Vermillion U. Prank players extraordinaire. Runners of the relationship betting pools. Knowers of all the gossip. Sisters in all but blood. Through thick and thin they've been there for each other. Nothing will ever change that. They are the Wild Girls of Magnolia and there is no stopping them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stupid Rom-Com Anime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking in on your roommate watching a stupid tv show in her birthday suit is not the weirdest thing that has ever happened to Lucy Heartfilia.

When you're roommates with someone for four years running, and going on fifteen years of friendship, you see every side of them.

The good, the bad, the ugly sobbing. 

The family drama, the boy drama, the ‘let’s plan a super awesome prank that will guarantee Gildarts’ knickers will get in a twist’, the 'oh, someone kill me now before this hangover does even though it's my fifteenth this week’...

Wait, that last one may only apply if you're Cana Alberona Clive's roommate. 

Which she was.

That's right, Lucy's roommate was the quote unquote "drunkess" of Vermillion University. The two had been friends for so long, Cana's drinking had finally ceased to bother Lucy.

Lucy and Cana had been best friends since 3rd grade when Cana had kicked Hibiki Lates between the legs for trying to kiss Lucy. Lucy followed Cana everywhere for three years with a serious case of hero worship for the slightly older girl. Despite Cana's dad being a cop and Lucy's father being an important businessman, the two managed to get up to all sorts of high jinks between elementary school and college. 

High school had been interesting to say the least, between pining over upperclassmen, running a relationship betting pool, and being labeled as their graduating class's troublemakers. Lucy had punched Bacchus in the face for breaking Cana's heart in 10th grade (which made her even more famous in Fiore High). Cana protected her 'little sister' from the over enthusiastic advances of Loke and Hibiki, who still hadn't learned his lesson. 

So they grew up, got a little wiser (relatively speaking), and went off to college, firm in their friendship.

By way of some _serious_ string pulling, Lucy was able to get the two of them in the same dorm room for all four years of college. She cited the fact she had been dealing with a drunk and/or hungover Cana for over ten years; she was clearly the best person for the job. Cana showed her appreciation by cutting back on the sheer insanity of some of the pranks she pulled.

Still, the Wild Girls of Magnolia threw themselves wholeheartedly into the rather odd culture of Vermillion U. They quickly became notorious on campus for knowing all the gossip plus running the various betting pools. Even Mirajane went to them when she wanted to know how her ships were interacting. Their antics became legendary, seeing as the first week of school, Lucy had to talk Cana down from the English building roof after Lucy had child-locked the booze.

Cana never let Roy Mustang, 3rd year Chem major, forget that you don’t break the heart of her best friend. And you _especially_ don’t use said best friend as a rebound girl to get over your blonde ex. He transferred schools a week later. Yes, the Magnolia girls are just that scary!

Then there was the time an inebriated Cana had persuaded Lucy to join her dancing the the rain, both girls wearing nothing but their lacy underwear and high heels. 

Though Lucy still hadn't forgiven her for the Celery Incident. She didn't think Cana would _ever_ be forgiven for that escapade…

Come to think of it, most of their misadventures occurred when alcohol got involved… But honestly, things that Cana did had long since ceased to faze Lucy. If anything, it helped her deal better with some of Natsu's more exasperating antics. 

Lucy was justified in thinking she had seen just about everything.

Walking out of her room to find Cana lazing on the couch wearing nothing but her birthday suit was a new one.

Lucy dropped her popcorn and gaped. Cana could not possibly be more nonchalant. She was lounging with her feet propped up on the coffee table, a remote in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. Some vapid soap opera was playing on the TV but Cana didn’t seem to be paying attention to that. 

She was also as naked as a jaybird.

“What are you doing?” Lucy demanded, eyebrows skyrocketing. 

Cana turned to give her friend a Cheshire cat grin. “Living my best life,” she said simply. Lucy blinked a few times, then shrugged. This was not the weirdest thing Cana had ever done with Lucy around. “Whatever.” She leaned against the back of the couch, staring at the TV. 

“Hey, wanna watch some stupid romcom anime?” Cana asked, absently grabbing the bag of popcorn Lucy had picked back up. 

“Why not?” Lucy backed up and leapt over the couch, landing on the cushion next to her birthday suited friend. Cana raised her hand for a high five and Lucy obliged. “Ten points for that one.”

“Aren’t you cold?”  
  
“Why do you think I’m wearing socks, Brown Eyes?” Cana lifted a foot and wiggled her toes.

Lucy shrugged and snatched her popcorn back. “Fair point. At least you aren’t naked on the roof again.” 

“That was _one_ time, Brown Eyes.” Cana rolled her own eyes. “ _One time._ ” 

“You still did it. And…”  
  
“Don’t you dare bring up the Celery Incident. I said sorry a thousand times, okay?”  
  
Lucy threw her hands up, somehow not dumping her popcorn everywhere. “Fine, fine! Just be grateful Gildarts never heard the whole story.” Cana shot Lucy a terrified glance as if to say, ‘oh, Mavis, don’t even suggest such a thing’. “Now, we were watching a stupid romcom anime or not?” 


	2. Crack Americanos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crack Americanos, Levy is so done, and poor Gajeel thinks Love and Lucky sells drugs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #2 in the Wild Girls Universe! More Cana and Lucy friendship, as well as giving you a peek at the ships that'll be making their debut soon. The timeline of the story hops about a bit, so this is not directly after the first chapter. It's all over the place. ;)
> 
> If y'all have any suggestions for antics our two leading ladies can get up to, leave a review! (The Celery Incident will be revealed soon...)

Lucy came swinging in the door, as cheerful as always. "Good morning!" She chirped.

Levy shook her head fondly at her old friend. "Honestly, I don't know how you can be so awake and you haven't even had coffee yet." Gajeel grunted a disbelieving agreement next to her. He had only met the bubbly woman a couple times and she seemed a bit crazy. Of course he knew of her; everyone did. His best friend Juvia was rooming with the two 'Wild Girls' and she assured him that all the rumors were true. Lucy Heartfilia and Cana Alberona Clive were  _insane_. "And you're surprisingly cheerful, even more so than usual." Levy eyed her speculatively while keeping an eye on the milk steamer. "What happened, did Laxus kiss you or something?"

Lucy's cheeks flushed scarlet and her grin got even bigger. Levy almost dropped the milk. "He didn't!" She squealed, her blue hair bouncing as she bounced.

Lucy giggled. "Tell you later. Right now, I need one of your 24oz, cream and enough sugar to kill a horse crack Americanos before I  _die._ "

Gajeel stared in horror at the blonde leaning against the counter. A  _crack_  Americano? Was Love and Lucky selling  _drugs_  in their coffee? He cut his eyes over to Levy, wondering if she had heard what her friend had said. Surely this cute shop wasn't a coverup for a drug cartel... Levy merely rolled her eyes and sighed. "Lucy, stop calling them that, you're going to get me in trouble one of these days."

"Sorry, Levs, it's just that, I have no clue what you put in them, but every time I get an Americano, I'm  _wired_  for the rest of the day."

"Well, if you didn't get six shots and half a cup of sugar for a start..." Levy said drily. "I'm surprised your heart hasn't stopped from how much caffeine you put in your system daily."

The blonde giggled, her bright eyes sparkling. Waving a hand airily, she spoke. "Easy. I've built up a tolerance over the years. Like Cana with her drinking habit."

"You know, I'm surprised her liver still functions."

"Have you  _met_  Gildarts? He's the same way. Livers of steel, those two. Good genes that got passed down to Cana is the only reason I can come up with for why Cana hasn't died of alcohol poisoning just yet." Lucy propped her chin on her hand and pouted. "And it makes it really hard to win a drinking game against her."

Levy looked at her blandly. "Why would you even try."

"Eh, it never hurts," Lucy said with a shrug. "Well. Actually it does. But my alcohol tolerance has grown exponentially since Cana and I have been friends. I once drank an entire bottle of tequila and only got a mild headache," she mused, absently accepting her enormous coffee from Levy and taking a hearty mouthful despite the heat.

Gajeel could only shake his head at the blonde waved and bounded out of the shop. It was confirmed:

Cana Alberona Clive and Lucy Ashely Heartfilia were  _INSANE_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The crack Americano thing? Yeah, I actually had a lady come and tell me that our Americanos were like crack. 
> 
> Seriously. 
> 
> Add that to the joke that white chocolate powder looks like some kind of drug... Yeah. Weird times in the coffee shop!


	3. 4am and Bacon

Exhaustion was at the forefront of Lucy’s mind; pure, unfiltered, undiluted exhaustion. Pulling a week of all night shifts, nine hours each, at Blue Pegasus on top of her classes wasn’t a smart idea. The drunks and college students were making her crazy. If Hibiki tried flirting with her one more time, she was going to go all Erza Scarlet on him. Fifteen years of evading him and his advances, she thought he’d get the point.

But hey, those tips were helping pay rent. That was important. She could put up with a little annoyance like Hibiki.

“Mahhhhhh…..” Lucy slumped through the door, kicking her shoes off and dropping her bags on top of them. 4am and the apartment was surprisingly quiet. Juvia was home visiting her parents and Cana had spent the day before with Gildarts so no one was home. “Hm, maybe I should get a cat,” Lucy mumbled as she staggered toward her bed. Not even bothering to change out of her black dress and stockings, she collapsed face-down onto her pillow. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Six hours later, Lucy’s eyelids fluttered open. Her nose twitched rapidly as a delicious smell wafted through the apartment. _Must find source of smell. Smells like bacon. Bacon is life._

Lucy did her best to imitate a zombie-like shuffle and cursed as her dress tried to kill her. “Hello, floor. How are you today?” She mumbled into the carpet. “I hope you’re doing good, because I’m not. I feel like how I imagine Bixlow feels right about now, hungover and half-dead.”

“Lucy, are you talking to the floor again?” Juvia’s blue head poked through the open door. One eyebrow went up at the sight of her roommate face-first on the floor. “Lucy, Juvia thought she’d told you not to drink while at work.”

A groan at Juvia’s momness informed her that Lucy was in fact still alive. One finger rose as the jurisprudence major defended herself. “Not drunk, Juvi, just really really tired. And hungry.” Her messy blonde head lifted half off the ground. “What’s cooking?” She joked weakly. Juvia shook her head and helped the blonde up. “Honestly, Lucy, Juvia doesn’t know what to do with you. You didn’t even change!” 

As the two made their way to their common area, Lucy tried not to lean all her weight on her friend. “Didn’t feel like changing. Though I realize that was a bad idea now.” She scratched at the spot where her bra, the cute red lace one, was digging into her side. _Whoops, forgot to take that off too._  

They got to the kitchen and Juvia let go of Lucy as she collapsed onto the barstool. Cana whistled, waving the tongs at her. “Girl, you look like death warmed over. Here,” she shoved a plate loaded with food under Lucy’s half-conscious nose. 

Lucy whimpered in delight at the sight of toast, bacon, and biscuits and gravy. “Cana, you and Juvi did this all for me?”

The physics major smiled and patted her friend’s head. “Juvia and I both knew you’ve been working your cute little butt off and thought you deserved a bit of pampering.” Cana lightly bonked Lucy on the forehead. “Don’t get used to it, though, missy. You’re making dinner tonight.”

Both girls were nearly bowled over at the force of Lucy’s sudden tackle hug. 

It was official, she had the best roommates on the planet.


End file.
